Hyoh
|fighting_style=Hokuto Ryū Ken, Hokuto Sōke no Ken |voice=Shinji Ogawa Ryōtarō Okiayu |nameromaji=Hyō |alternatespelling=Hyou, Hyo |appearances=Manga (ch. 179-210), Anime (ep. 131-152) |family=Kenshirō (younger brother) Sayaka (fiancée) Jūkei (sifu) |}} ; : The Second Rashō and Kenshiro's biological older brother. As a child, he entrusted Raoh to protect his baby brother when they were leaving the country, while Hyoh remained in Shura to learn Hokuto Ryūken from his master, Jukei. Hyoh was infused with knowledge of the original Hokuto Sōke no Ken style as a child, but Hyoh refused to use this style, preferring for Kenshiro to learn it in his place. Because of Hyoh's compassion for his brother, Jukei attempted to erase his memory of Kenshiro to prevent any weakness, leaving a small x-shaped scar across his forehead. : However, Hyoh only pretended to have his memory erased from Jukei, who have hesitated at the last movement. In reality, his memories were sealed by Kaioh after he learned the truth about his heritage and destiny. After the nuclear holocaust, Kaioh became the new ruler of Shura, with Hyoh becoming his second-in-command. Over the next few years, Hyoh gained a reputation as a powerful but relatively compassionate ruler, causing the people of Shura to regard him favorably compared to the other Rasho. : Following Kenshiro's victory over Han, Hyoh plans to fight the successor of Hokuto Shinken to avenge his friend, unaware that he will be fighting his younger brother. Before he can do so, however, he is confronted by Jukei, who announces that he has come to unseal Hyoh's lost memories in order to stop Kaioh - Hyoh's memories contain the knowledge Kenshiro needs in order to overcome Raoh's demonic brother. Unfortunately, Kaioh proved to be one step ahead of his former master; when he sealed Hyoh's memories, he also pressed vital points that would render Jukei's technique ineffective. Laughing at the perceived attempt to rewrite his mind to set him against Kaioh, Hyoh struck down his old master, giving his body to Leia for an honorable burial. : When Kaioh informs him that Kenshiro killed his lover (and Kaioh's little sister) Sayaka, Hyoh flies into a rage, causing him to unleash the full power of his Matōki. In truth, Kaioh himself killed Sayaka to incite Hyoh into a battle with his brother, hoping that one or both of them would die as a result; in turn, this would leave the knowledge of the Hokuto bloodline forever lost, rendering Kaioh unstoppable. : The corrupted Hyoh challenges Kenshiro to a fight to the death, but regains his memory thanks to Shachi's intervention and accepts the truth about Sayaka's death. Swearing revenge on Kaioh, he fights through 300 of the First Rasho's elite soldiers. Due to fighting in an under-strength condition due to his injuries in his fight with Kenshiro and the piercing attack by Shachi, he is mortally wounded in the process after taking down the first wave while Kuroyasha perishes, Bat and the Hokuto army arrive on Kokuoh and decimate the final wave of the elite soldier before escorting the dying Hyoh to the final battle. : When Hyoh arrives, Kaioh has already been defeated by Kenshiro. Hyoh cannot bring himself to deliver the final blow and instead forgives Kaioh for his heinous crimes, blaming his own weakness for allowing them to happen. The two of them make peace and Hyoh dies in Kaioh's arms. Kaioh then cremates himself and Hyoh in a geyser of lava as a farewell act. Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: AA * Power: 4 * Speed: 5 * Skills: 5 * Looks: 4 * Charisma: 4 Trivia * Hyoh's forehead scar was believed to have inspired the Hyūga clan forehead seal in Naruto. However, this has proven to be untrue, as the Hyuga Clan forehead seal from the original Naruto manga in Japan resembled the Buddhist manji (卍) swastika which is often confused with the Nazi Hakenkreuz. As such, it was edited to an X symbol due to political correctness. Gallery File:Hyoh.PNG Capturerm.JPG File:Majin_Hyoh.jpg|Majin Hyoh (manga) Capturehm.JPG|Majin Hyoh (anime) Hyoh.JPG Capturehyoh.JPG File:KenvsHyo.jpg|Hyoh fights his younger brother, Kenshiro File:Hyo_dead.jpg|Hyo dies File:Hyou (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG File:Hyoh (Hokuto no Ken 5).PNG File:Hyo.png ja:ヒョウ Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Hokuto Ryū Ken practitioners Category:Hokuto Sōke Category:Asura